Path of Destiny
by Rikuthedragonslayer
Summary: A boy named Eric must under go fierce odds and go on an incredible life changing journey in order to unlock his true power.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Hellsing, Star Wars, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, Gurren Lagann, Code Geass, or Elfen Lied. So I decided to write this fanfiction on a whim merely because I wanted to see how certain characters would act in the face of possible destruction that involves not only their world but, other worlds as well. I also wanted to create my own story of how the main character goes from being normal to becoming someone important.

Prologue

It was evening in the nation of Amaterasu in the realm of Tengoku. In the capital of the realm and the nation of Amaterasu the mansion of the Chancellor of the Republic of Tengoku which had the characteristics of a feudal Japanese castle was at this moment quite active. Soldiers wearing uniforms of black, red or orange were rushing in and out of the manor. At the very top of the complex stood a single man wearing clothing similar to a feudal Japanese noblemen or Shogun. A jade green robe draped over him, he wore a black haori which matched his black hakama, and he also wore a navy blue obi around his waist which also held his sword that hung at his side. He was sipping tea when a man wearing a more high ranking uniform got up stairs and saluted him.

"Chancellor Hakuro, I have news for you which is of great importance." The man said in a respectful tone.

Chancellor Shinji Hakuro the twenty-fifth Chancellor of the Republic of Tengoku turned to the soldier "At ease General Arashi, What have you to report?"

General Arashi cleared his throat before beginning his report "It's about the Island Nation of Jashin. They seem to have declared war on us once again."

Shinji gritted his teeth "Their persistence is truly unbreakable. This makes the fifth time they've declared war on us."

General Kaito Arashi a veteran soldier who was considerably the most gifted general in the history of the Divine Guardian Core and Tengoku. He knew all too well how dangerous and persistent the Island Nation of Jashin was. They were considered the most relentless and greatest threat to the Republic of Tengoku. They were responsible for the assassination of two previous chancellors as well as waging four major and bloody wars in the past.

"There's something else too sir." Kaito began "We intercepted a transmission from Jashin stating that an alliance has been formed between two other enemies of the Four Nations of Tengoku."

Kaito paused for a moment before adding "The names of the aligned insurgencies are as follows. The Shi Murder Clan and the Tsukiyomi Sorcerer Cult."

Shinji looked at Kaito in surprise "That makes things even more different then their previous attempts. They're already a threat by themselves, but together they could destroy everything." Shinji let out a worried sigh before asking "What else did the transmission say?"

Kaito's voice held a very serious tone when he spoke "There was a mission embedded in the transmission which was assigned to the assassins of the WARU Clan. Primary objective capture and kill the guardian of Tengoku."

Shinji's face turned white "They're targeting the guardian!? That's impossible. He lives in one of the Neutral Realms. How do they even expect to reach those realms?"

"They somehow managed to copy the technology of the DGC's Travel Chambers and have exact coordinates to the precise location." Kaito answered in a stern voice.

Shinji stood up and asked Kaito "How many assassins were dispatched?"

Kaito's answer was immediate "Only two sir."

There was a long pause that passed before Shinji finally spoke "Kaito these orders are of the highest priority. Get to the Neutral Realm, find the guardian before the assassins do, and bring him here. If you should encounter the assassins you must be ready to protect the guardian with your life."

Kaito gave Shinji a look of confusion "Are you certain it is wise to bring him here sir?"

Shinji gave Kaito a serious look "The situation is more dire then it has been in the past. Remember general that by declaring war on us this new WARU Triumvirate also declares war on the countless realms that we survey and protect. Furthermore, he must know the truth about himself and what he is to face in this crisis."

Kaito saluted him then made his way down stairs to the DGC's Amaterasu base which was located underneath the manor. The base was filled with the most advanced technology in existence. Huge monitors on the walls displayed many smaller screens which showed the many realms that were under the DGC's protection.

Kaito was currently walking through a corridor which had windows on both sides showing the many computer operators that worked on base. He finally reached a gate which had writing on the top which read 'Neutral Realm Travel Chamber'. This chamber much like the countless other travel chambers was designed for the soul purpose of traveling to the Surveyed Realms and the Neutral Realms.

The Neutral Travel Chamber however was built only for traveling to realms which were isolated from the Surveyed Realms and could only be accessed by DGC generals. Once Kaito entered the chamber he was greeted by a man with snow white hair that reached his upper back and was clad in all white clothing. The man bowed slightly and with the accent of an Englishmen said "Welcome General Arashi, once I received word of your mission I came here as quick as possible."

Kaito turned to the man and smiled slightly "Your punctuality is appreciated Dr. Shirayuki."

Hisame Shirayuki was the head of the DGC's Research and Development Branch. He was well known for being one of the youngest and most intelligent scientist in any of the Four Nations of Tengoku.

He returned Kaito's smile "You flatter me sir. So the situation has become so dire that we must resort to this course of action?"

Kaito nodded in agreement "I'm afraid so. Are the system's to the chamber operational?"

Hisame returned the nod "Everything is fully operational sir. Despite us rarely having to use this chamber."

"I'm aware Dr. Shirayuki." Kaito replied handing him his gateway card. "Put these coordinates into the navigation computer." Kaito instructed.

Hisame took the card and made his way to the navigation computer which sat in the left hand corner of the chamber. After swiping the card the computer read out the coordinates which read 'coordinates: set, Destination: Earth.'

"Coordinates set sir." Hisame replied after turning toward Kaito then giving him back his gateway card said "God speed sir."

After nodding his head Kaito stood in front of the gateway which activated showing a cosmic spiral like funnel. Without wasting time Kaito ran through the gateway and made his way to his mission.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1 Destiny Begins

Chapter 1 Destiny Begins

Meanwhile, on Earth a boy about nineteen years of age was preparing to meet up with a friend at a New York City diner. He had neck long dark brown hair with his left bang covering his upper forehead. His eyes were of a jade green color and he wore an expression that many would consider friendly. He was just about to get into his car when he heard a sound that could have been associated with thunder. However, when he went out to look there was not a cloud in sight.

"Must have been my imagination." He muttered to himself as he got into his car and drove off to the diner.

The city of New York was perhaps one of the toughest places to live. With its large crowds and unimaginable traffic issues it would take one with nerves of steel to live in such a city. However, if one could endure all of the city's disadvantages they could endure almost anything.

The boy finally made it to the diner where his friend said to meet, but couldn't locate him. He finally recognized his friend when he waved at him yelling "Eric, I'm over here."

Eric hurried toward his friend with a smile on his face "It's good to see you again Nick."

After shaking his hand Nick lead him into the diner. When they walked in there were hardly any customers or workers present. Aside from the two there was the manager who was at the booth checking his payments, a waitress carrying a cup of coffee that she was sipping, and finally sitting by himself at a table a man wearing black clothing that resembled those belonging to a 1920s detective. The waitress finally sat both Eric and Nick at an empty table where they began their conversation.

"So then Nick" Eric began "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked curiously.

Nick grinned slightly "I wanted to ask for another favor. I need a creative mind like yours."

Eric held up his hand "Hold on there Nick. You make a great point, but what do I get in exchange? You still owe me from the last favor I did for you."

Once he finished Nick who was sweating nervously began to say "You'll get your pay eventually. I just haven't found time to pay you."

Eric shook his head at the remark "I don't work for free you know. It took me forever to get enough money to rent an apartment."

Before he could add anything the diner door opened and two people walked in. The first to enter was a female with jet black hair tied in a pony tail that went to her lower back. She had a scar on her left eye both of which were maroon in color, but almost red in hue. She was also wearing some kind of black dress with dark grey lace making her look like a Victorian gothic character. The second one a man who had features similar to the woman except that he had an eye patch over his right eye.

When Eric saw the girl he let out a slight chuckle "Never thought I'd see a Lolita Goth themed form of cosplay here of all places."

Realizing someone commented on her dress the girl turned her attention toward Eric "I just can't explain it. I've always loved Lolita cosplay I find it so adorable." She said in an almost cute manner.

"My sister has always had strange tastes when it comes to dressing up." The man behind her said.

At this point Nick was feeling left out of the conversation finally replying with "What am I chopped liver?"

"No, but you are a ham sometimes." Eric said letting out a laugh which was joined by the two siblings.

Once the laughter finally ended the man began introducing himself and his sister "I am Kodoku and this is my twin sister Yokubo."

Eric in turn introduced himself "My name is Eric."

Kodoku and Yokubo traded serious looks at each other before nodding in agreement. "Well if you've time to spare would you care to hear us out? We have an interesting proposition to confer with you." Kodoku mentioned with a sly smile.

Before he could add anything else Eric looked at the two siblings with evident curiosity "Would you two happen to be from Japan?"

The siblings looked at each other again then nodded in agreement "To some degree we are." Yokubo replied.

Then Yokubo said with a playful tone of voice "Follow us and we'll explain everything to you dearie." She said stroking a finger on Eric's cheek.

After a while Eric finally got up and followed the siblings out to an alley way just behind the diner. Eric gave them a look of confusion "Are you sure this is the best place to start a discussion?"

Eric swallowed nervously when Yokubo answered "Oh trust me this is the perfect place for a discussion."

She then nodded to her brother who delivered a hard punch to Eric's face. He fell to the ground with a thud, blood spilling out of his nose. "Help! Police!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kodoku then proceeded to deliver an equally hard kick to Eric's side making him scream in pain. "It's pointless you little bastard. No one can hear you or us for that matter." Kodoku said with a cruel tone.

He then pressed his foot on Eric's chest making him squirm. Kodoku simply grinned cruelly "Dammit I love when they scream. It makes killing them much more fun."

"I love it when they bleed like stuck pigs. It makes me feel so damn hot." Yokubo said licking her lips with devious delight.

Eric tried to crawl away, but Kodoku simply stomped his foot onto Eric's chest causing him to scream louder.

"Haul that little bastard to his knees brother." Yokubo said drawing a dagger from her sleeve. "I want to have fun with him." She added as she made her way toward Eric who was now in a strangle hold by Kodoku.

Sweat poured down Eric's face mixing with the blood that was seeping from his nose and mouth. Yokubo finally reached her victim with a look of sadistic pleasure in her eyes "Oh what ever should I do?" She asked in a childish manner.

She brought the dagger to Eric's right cheek grinning sadistically "Perhaps I should cut off that face of yours and use it as a wall hanging?

She moved the dagger to his midsection "Maybe I'll gut you like a fish and use you innards as party decorations?"

Angrily Eric managed to yell out "Go to hell you demented bitch!"

Kodoku wrapped his hands around Eric's throat "You must have a serious death wish to say things like that to my sister punk ass. I think I'll rip out your damn throat."

Before he could do so a slash of wind came toward him taking his head off in the process. His head rolled onto the ground and blood began gushing out from his neck as his now headless corpse hit the ground. Yokubo screamed in horror and rage at the sight of her brother's beheading. Eric was too shocked to even move. Angrily Yokubo turned in the direction the wind slash came from and to her surprise the man with the 1920s detective look stood at the entrance of the alley wielding a katana.

"You know when you're in the process of killing someone at least have the common sense to do so instead of talking your head off." The man said mockingly.

Yokubo hissed with anger "Who the hell are you?!"

The man grinned slightly "Are you certain you want to know? I'd hate to see you piss yourself once you learn the truth."

He pressed something that made his disguise disappear revealing a high ranking black uniform. "I am General Kaito Arashi of the Divine Guardian Core and your executioner." He said with utter seriousness.

Yokubo's eyes widened with fear and surprise "The Elemental Storm! How did those DGC bastards discover our plan?! Our transmissions are entirely covert!"

"Do you honestly think we've been slacking off during the wars you people seem to love?" Kaito said then added. "We traced the transmission providing us with just the information we needed."

Eric stared in awe at Kaito. He had created an original character with the same name, but never expected such a person to exist in reality.

Yokudo looked at the corpse of her brother then lashed out at Kaito "I'll make you pay for slaying my brother. I'll slaughter you." She said as she presented two blade weapons attached to her arms.

Kaito simply chuckled slightly "Funny how one who loves killing and treats it like an art isn't use to the sight of their own kin being slaughtered in the process. Since you told me what you plan to do let me tell you what I'm going to do."

He aimed his katana at her adding "First I'm going to cut off your limbs. Then I'm going to run my blade through your heart. Catch that you sick sadistic bitch?!"

Kaito readied himself as Yokubo yelled "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Without missing a beat she lunged forward to fight the Elemental Storm.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 2 Threads of Destiny

**Chapter 2 Threads of Destiny**

Eric watched in awe as Kaito's blade clashed with Yokubo's own blades. The blood thirsty mercenary assaulted Kaito with a furious tenacity, but Kaito managed to block every strike with minimal effort.

"Your attacks are far too wild and chaotic." He replied regarding Yokubo's attacks then added "You leave too many openings. As such it's only a matter of time before your opponent takes advantage of your weakness."

Finally Yokubo managed to lock Kaito's blade with her own. "You dear general should know better than to underestimate your opponents."

Kaito laughed slightly "If you know me as well as you claim you'd know better than to lock your blades with mine."

With a flick of his finger he tapped on the blade which immediately sent waves of sound reverberating from both Kaito's blade and Yokubo's blades. Struck with the high pitched metallic ringing Yokubo withdrew in an effort to shield her ears from the sound.

"The Sonic Blade Technic." Kaito began explaining. "One of my favorite uses with sound manipulation. All I have to do is tap the metal of my blade and intensify the frequency."

Yokubo finally regained her composer then showed Kaito a grim smile. "So it's true what they say. You are a resourceful tactician."

She paused for a moment to bring to bear a bladed whip like weapon which swung from her left hand. "It'll be an even greater accomplishment when I take your head off." Using her bladed whip she hit the ground causing sparks to fly up.

During this Eric attempted to run from the ensuing fight only to be tripped by something. When he looked down he saw something that nearly sent him into a panic. Kodoku's headless body had grabbed hold of Eric's ankle while the other hand held his severed head which began to speak. "Where do you think you're going kid? The fun is just starting."

A burning sensation began forming from Eric's ankle as if it were touching a hot stove. Smoke was starting to rise from the hand that held Eric's ankle. Kodoku finally managed to reattach his head to his neck and the wound began to quickly heal then vanished as if it had never occurred.

"I've never had my head lopped off before." He said as he cracked his neck.

He then turned toward Yokubo "Was all that blood curdling screaming truly necessary sister?"

"It was the only way I could deliver a believable performance brother." Yokubo laughed negligently.

Kaito turned his attention toward Kodoku whose head was now reattached as if he'd never been beheaded "A regenerator? I've heard of such physical altercations, but I've never witnessed such an advanced form of regeneration."

Kodoku gave him a smug grin "A lot of credits and a little patience make all the difference."

He finally let go of Eric's ankle, hauled him to his feet, and put him in a choke hold "This is where the game changes."

With his free hand he formed a ball of fire then positioned it in front of Eric "Lay down your weapon or this little trophy is going up in flames."

Kaito let loose a disappointing sigh "I truly detest situations like this."

No sooner did he return his sword to its sheath then he raised both of his hands each one aimed at the two mercenaries.

Suddenly the two felt as if they were in the grip of some invisible force. Involuntarily Kodoku's arm which was fixed around Eric's neck was now beginning to lose its grip. With a flick of Kaito's wrist the arm finally released Eric who fell to the ground on his knees. Kodoku tried to regain control over his body, but found it impossible to do so.

"What the hell is happening?" Kodoku demanded angrily.

Kaito grinned slightly as he reviled in Kodoku's confusion "Just something I have on hand in case of situations such as this."

Yokubo's eye's widened as she finally grasped what Kaito was referring to "Blood manipulation! Of all the elemental capabilities I detest this form the most."

"Someone give the woman a prize. When I'm sent to perform a task I use any method necessary to get the job done." Kaito said in a mocking tone.

Once Eric was at a safe distance Kaito released his hold over the siblings. Angered that his prey had been torn from him Kodoku unleashed a powerful stream of fire from his hand which hurled its way toward Kaito. Kaito merely stomped his foot on the ground causing a wall of earth to appear in front of him shielding him from the ensuing flames. Then with a hard kick he sent the wall flying toward Kodoku who barely managed to evade the incoming wall. Leaping from the ground he lunged toward Kaito with flames engulfing his fist which came down with the force of a meteor leaving a smoldering crater.

Kaito managed to evade the attack then drew his sword once again. This time he positioned the sword in front of him then gave the sword a slight twist then watched as it began spinning like a propeller. Then he gave the blade two taps which began to resonate, but this time the sound didn't unleash itself as it did with Yokubo. With a final motion of his hand a burst of air began combining with the metallic sound of the blade which began forming into a cyclone.

"Sonic Cyclone Wave!" Kaito shouted sending the deafening vortex toward Kodoku who was caught full blast by the attack. The moment it struck he was faced with a double whammy. Not only was the sound causing him pain, but the wind of the cyclone was slashing at him with every resonating sound wave opening wounds that would have killed a normal adversary. When the attack finally abated Kodoku emerged, clothes damaged and covered with his own blood from wounds that quickly regenerated. Behind Kaito Yokubo unleashed a powerful blast of lightning from her hand which Kaito redirected above her causing the bolt to hit portions of an old building. Before she could form another bolt Kaito in a blur of motion appeared in front of Yokubo then placed a hand on her shoulder which began to get cold and stiffen.

The moment she tried to move her arm it broke off and seemed to shatter the moment it hit the ground. Yokubo unleashed a blood curdling cry of pain.

"Blood and water have a common similarity. They both freeze." Kaito explained with a tone that held no sympathy.

Angered at the humiliation of losing her arm she attempted to strike Kaito until Kodoku stopped her "Enough sister."

Yokubo turned toward her brother with a look of surprise "Why are you stopping me?!"

"We'll never succeed at this rate. Kaito is not some amateur DGC soldier. He's only been using simple elemental tactics. We wouldn't stand a chance if he unleashed his true potential."

Yokubo was hesitant at first, but finally decided to with draw picking up what remained of her arm. Kodoku was not some mindless barbarian. He knew that there was a time to fight and a time to retreat. Kodoku made his way to his sister's side before turning toward Eric "You were fortunate this time kid. Don't expect the same fortune from the WARU Clan."

With the touch of a button he and his sister vanished. After confirming that the area was secure Kaito returned his sword to its sheath then turned toward Eric "You're very lucky that I happened to be in the right place at the right time kid. Otherwise you would have been added to their long list of kills."

Eric shot Kaito an angry look "Who the hell were they and why couldn't anyone hear all of that ruckus?"

"To answer your first question they were a pair of mercenary siblings who live solely on blood money. As for why the common citizens couldn't hear or see us." He looked around then regarded a small device mounted on the alley wall "Just as I suspected."

He made his way toward the device and removed it from the wall. Eric stared at it with confusion "What the hell is that thing?"

"A Reality Augmenting Device." Kaito answered.

"Think of it as a cloaking device combined with a sound barrier. These are quite useful to a mercenary who doesn't want to attracted unwanted attention."

When he finished explaining Eric finally asked "Who are you really? What is this WARU Clan and why is it after me?"

Kaito held up his hand stopping Eric's inquiry "All will be explained in due time, but now is neither the time nor place to do so."

Without any further delays Kaito took Eric by the arm, pulled out what looked like a card, and pressed a button which read 'Return to Tengoku'. In an instant both Eric and Kaito vanished.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 3 The Call of Fate

**Chapter 3 The Call of Fate**

Hisame stood before the active portal from which Kaito and Eric exited. Eric turned his attention from Kaito to the now powered off portal.

"What was that and where are we?" Eric asked with evident curiosity.

Hisame adjusted his glasses then turned his attention toward Eric "You've just traveled through what we call a dimensional realm portal."

He paused when Eric ran toward the waste disposal in the left hand corner of the chamber and proceeded to vomit. "First time travelers always experience nausea at first, but you'll get use to that."

Once Eric finished he turned his attention on Hisame "Well that's one question answered, but that still leaves me with one question unanswered. Where am I? Also."

He paused to regard Hisame "Who may I ask are you?"

Hisame cleared his throat and gave a slight bow "My apologies sir. I am Hisame Shirayuki. As to where you are you are currently in the glorious realm of Tengoku."

Eric showed Hisame a puzzled look "Tengoku? You're joking."

Hisame shot Kaito a questionable look "This boy doesn't seem as clever as I thought he'd be."

Kaito nodded in agreement "While that is indeed a fact I feel if provided with necessary information he could become a great asset."

Upon hearing their conversation Eric nearly lashed out, but took a deep breath in an effort to calm down "So this is Tengoku, but what exactly is happening here? What is this WARU Clan and why is it after me?"

"You'd have to ask his Excellency the chancellor." Hisame replied adjusting his glasses.

"As long as I get answers." Eric said with a note of frustration.

Hisame shook his head in disapproval "Hold on young man. You're not seeing the chancellor looking like that."

He pointed out the dry blood on his lower lip as well as his left nostril "Let me get you cleaned off a bit."

Using a handkerchief Hisame proceeded to clean off the blood then tossed the handkerchief into the waste disposal. After he finished he looked Eric over one last time then nodded in approval "That should do it."

"Let's not keep the chancellor waiting." Kaito remarked in a serious manner.

He began leading Eric out of the chamber with Hisame following behind the two. As they walked out of the chamber they were passing portal chambers similar to the one they had exited.

"Do all of these portals lead to Earth?" Eric asked curiously.

"Not exactly." Hisame answered then added.

"The portal chamber we left provides passage to worlds which are outside of our reach. What we refer to as the Neutral Realms." He pointed out the other portal chambers "These portals provide passage to the many worlds we have under surveillance. As such they are known as the Surveyed Realms. Some of which may seem familiar to you."

Hisame stopped as they entered a corridor which had viewing glass lined on the left and right sides. Eric looked through them to see monitors with video footage and images from the worlds in the Surveyed Realms. Beneath the monitors were countless people who were operating computers and distributing data from one to the other.

"These are the ones who monitor any and all activity within the worlds of the Surveyed Realms." Hisame began.

"They also alert us if an outer force enters one of those worlds with the intention to wreak havoc in the worlds we protect."

"So basically you see to it that nothing interferes with those worlds' timelines?" Eric asked with interest.

"Correct." Kaito answered.

"However we do so covertly. As we uphold the rule on tampering with a world's timeline we must also abide by it. We maintain a form of anonymity and only reveal ourselves to a select few that we could trust."

"So no interacting with people of those worlds?" Eric asked curiously.

He turned to Hisame who nodded in confirmation "Indeed so. Last thing we need is to draw unwanted attention to ourselves and send people into a panic. Of course, there have been times in the past when our presence was on the verge of being compromised."

A look of confusion came over Eric's face in response to Hisame's statement then continued following Kaito. The group finally exited the corridor and entered a chamber with three elevators positioned at the end of the chamber. They made their way to the center lift where they stopped as Kaito placed his card in a security lock. The lock went from red to green and the elevator doors opened allowing the group to enter.

The inside of the lift was spacious enough to hold up to ten men and had another door in the back. Two viewing windows were positioned on the lift's left and right sides. On the lift's forward upper right hand side were numbers indicating the levels ranging from 1-50. Kaito turned and pressed the button indicating the 50th floor.

"Is this place above ground or under it?" asked Eric as the doors to the lift closed.

"This facility is 50 feet beneath the ground." Hisame began.

"We're currently in the lower levels, but we should reach our destination in no time."

He paused and added along with a slight chuckle "That reminds me you'd best brace yourself. The lift goes from 0 to 25 miles per hour in 3.2 seconds."

Eric did as advised as the lift began gaining momentum. The lift finally stopped at the 50th floor and the group continued forward. Once they were out of the chamber and outside Eric looked in awe at what he saw. The first thing that caught his eye was a huge building with the appearance of a Japanese palace.

The second thing he saw was what appeared to be a military training facility with groups of soldiers in uniform were either marching in cadence or training with sword and fire arms.

"This is incredible!" Eric remarked as if he were a kid in a candy store. "What is this place?"

Kaito directed his attention toward Eric "Welcome to the Amaterasu Division of the Divine Guardian Core kid. My division."

"The Core is divided into four divisions." Hisame began.

"There's this division, the Tsukiyomi Division, the Susano'o Division, and the Kusunagi Division."

He paused to adjust his glasses then added "There are four nations within Tengoku which share the names of the four legendary figures of Japanese mythology. We are currently in the nation of Amaterasu."

Eric was too awe struck to form a response. On Earth he held a great fascination with Japanese culture, but now here he was on a world which was centered on Japanese culture and influence.

The group proceeded over a bridge which lead to a door with golden Asian style dragons placed on the center of the door. Two men who were guarding the door saw Kaito then gave him a salute "Good day General Arashi!" They said in unison.

Kaito returned the salute "Good day gentlemen. I'm escorting a rather important visitor to meet with the chancellor."

He pointed toward Eric. After exchanging nods the men opened the door allowing the group to pass. The inside was a true marvel with its jade floors, deep red marble walls, and a flight of stairs covered in red carpeting. They made their way up to the room where the chancellor worked. Once at the top Eric looked at a room that would make the richest man weep. Much like the lower level the room's floor was made of jade, but consisted of a gold embroidered sakura tree in the center. At the far end of the room in front of a balcony opening was a wooden work desk beautifully hand carved and designed with dragons lining the front of the desk.

"Beautiful craftsmanship is it not?" A voice from the opposite end of the room asked.

Eric turned to see a man wearing attire similar to that of a Japanese noble or shogun. Like Hisame he wore glasses and he walked with a sense of composer as he made his way to the desk.

He stopped and showed Eric a welcoming smile "Welcome to Tengoku Eric of Earth. I am Shinji Hakuro the 25th chancellor of the Republic of Tengoku."

A look of surprise came over Eric's face "How did you know my name?"

Shinji showed him a sly grin "It comes from being an esper. I'm able to read the thoughts and minds of most people."

Shinji finally sat down then interlocked his fingers in front of him.

"Then you know what I'm going to ask don't you?" Eric finally managed to ask.

Shinji nodded "You wish to know what the WARU Clan is and why it's after you."

He indicated a chair in front of his desk "Please take a seat cause what I'm about to tell you is going to be quite extensive."

Once Eric sat down Shinji cleared his throat then began "To know about the WARU Clan you must first know about the Island Nation of Jashin." He pressed a button that activated a three dimensional map of Tengoku and honed in on the island of Jashin.

"As far back as 899 AF or After Formation this island has waged a series of bloody struggles now known better as the Jashin Wars on our world. During the past 4 conflicts they have threatened not only our own world, but the worlds which are under our protection as well."

He paused to allow his words to reach their mark then added "To answer your first question the WARU Clan is the antithesis of our own DGC. The word 'waru' in the Japanese language translates as evil. It is also an anagram for World Annihilation Resurgence Unit."

"So they're Jashin's version of the Core, but what does it have to do with me?" Eric asked curiously.

Shinji's voice took on a more serious note when he began "They have declared war upon us once again. However the circumstances are different this time."

Eric looked at Shinji with confusion "What makes this war different from the 4 previous wars and what makes me so important that they'd want to kill me?"

"This time they've made an alliance with two other enemies of Tengoku." He pressed a button which brought up information on the two groups.

"The first is a group known as the Tsukiyomi Sorcerer Cult which were notorious for their practice in the Dark Arts. The second group is known throughout the four nations as the Shi Murder Guild who specialize in torture and butchery."

Shinji stopped to clear his throat then added "As to why they want you dead it has to do with your hidden potential."

"What does that mean?" Eric asked his voice taking on a note of frustration.

"Allow me to explain. Every world has its own guardian or protector." Shinji explained.

Eric finally started to calm down somewhat "I guess so."

Shinji adjusted his glasses then began again "Well it stands to reason that all worlds whether under our surveillance or not have their own protector. Take the Feudal Realm for example, Inuyasha is the protector of that world. Likewise, in the Realm of Soul Reapers and Hollows Ichigo Kurosaki is the protector of that world. Therefore, it stands to reason that this world has its own guardian. Of course when I refer to the guardian of this world I am referring to yourself young Eric."

Upon hearing this Eric felt as if he had been hit by a car "Me!? I'm the protector of this world?!"

Shinji nodded "It's precisely why the WARU Clan wants you dead. You have great hidden potential and they know if you ever gain mastery over it they will fall."

Eric sank back into his chair "I can't have that kind of power. I've never even been in a real fight let alone an all-out war. What good can I be?"

"You simply have yet to tap into it. However we can help you unlock your potential." Shinji answered reassuringly.

"Know this if you chose to go down this path there will be no turning back. However if you chose not to fight then this world and the countless worlds we protect will be destroyed. Eric you hold the fate of Tengoku in your hands and you are its greatest hope."

Eric sat silently for a moment as his mind tried processing all that had been revealed to him. When he finally spoke his voice carried with it a note of sincerity "I've never been relied on for something as grand as this…my answer is yes. If there is a hidden power within me then I want to discover what it is."

Shinji was pleased with Eric's reply and smiled slightly "Indeed you shall."

He then turned toward Kaito "First thing tomorrow you will begin his training. Understood general?"

Kaito stood at attention and formed a salute "Clear as crystal sir."

Shinji turned back toward Eric "I'd advise that you get some rest. Your training will be quite challenging."

Eric nodded "I understand sir."

Without further delays Kaito escorted Eric to his sleeping chambers.

**End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 4 Trial of Strength

**Chapter 4 Trial of Strength**

The morning Eric was to begin training found Kaito making his way toward Eric's sleeping barracks. It like many of the other N Class barracks consisted of a single one person bed, a toilet, and a sink. Kaito stormed into the room to find Eric still asleep.

"Get out of that bed now! There is too much to do and sleeping in ain't on the list!" He yelled with the intention of waking Eric.

Eric merely rolled over and muttered "Five more minutes."

Kaito shook his head in disgust. He intended to train Eric in the same manner he trained members of his own division and if it meant training Eric like a dog then so be it.

With a motion of his hand he manipulated the water in the air above Eric to form a sheet. A cruel grin came over Kaito's face as he lowered the water's temperature to 20 degrees then allowed it to fall on Eric.

The moment the water hit Eric he screamed and leapt out of the wet bed.

"Good you're finally awake." Kaito said folding his arms across his chest.

Eric shot him an angry look "What the hell was that for?!"

"No need to yell. I could have woke you by setting your sheets on fire. I felt a splash of cold water was much more humane." Kaito answered with absolute seriousness then added "Perhaps in the future you'll get up when instructed to do so the first time."

Eric went for a towel that hung beside the sink to dry himself with then turned toward Kaito "Five more minutes wouldn't have killed you…"

He stopped when Kaito had his sword drawn and aimed at Eric's throat "Five minutes would have been more time then I'd need to kill you. Within that time I could have killed you 10 times over."

He showed Eric a meaningful look "This isn't some lavished resort where you can sleep in without a care. We're here to train men how to become soldiers not to babysit children."

After he returned his sword to its sheath Eric who was still stunned by Kaito's intimidation finally managed to form a response "I take your meaning Kaito."

"Let me be perfectly clear if I feel the need to train you like a dog then so be it. I mean to work you to the bone. I promised Chancellor Hakuro that I'd train you and I mean to keep my word. Also in the future you will address me as sir or general." Kaito remarked in a serious manner.

"Yes sir." Eric replied as he snapped to attention then asked "What can I expect from my first training session?"

Kaito showed him a slight grin "You'll see soon enough. First let's dry you off."

He formed a gust of hot air which quickly dried Eric off.

After assessing himself to make sure he was dry he replied "Lead the way sir."

Kaito lead Eric through the various other barracks. Once outside the hall Eric stopped to regard the words 'N Class barracks' above the opening "What exactly does 'N' represent?"

"N is the term used for soldiers who either haven't developed or don't have any elemental manipulation." Kaito explained then added "There are two classes of soldiers within each division. There's the N class soldiers and then there's the S class soldiers who have either one or more elements they can manipulate."

After he finished his explanation he continued leading Eric to the training grounds. After taking the life downward they finally reached the area where the soldiers were taken for training. In front of the two was a huge metallic door build with a sideways opening mechanism.

"We call this the Three Trials Chamber where we train initiates in fields of strength, intellect, and skill." Kaito explained then made his way to the door's key panel on the right hand side.

With a loud metallic creak the door began sliding open. Eric entered and looked in awe at the chamber's size and structure. The chamber was a vast configuration of metallic floors, ceilings, and walls which were lined with indicator sensors. He then turned his attention toward three bulkhead doors which each had the name of the trial they tested.

"These are the three trials we use to train initiates and new recruits." Kaito explained indicating the three doors.

"Each of those chambers focuse on a specific lesson which aligns with the trial's test."

He paused to indicate each room individually "The Trial of Strength is where we train one to withstand heavier gravity, The Trial of Intellect tests one's ability to develop strategies on survival, and finally the Trial of Skill tests one's ability to fight as well as integrating the lessons of the previous trials while in the heat of battle."

Eric remained awestruck for a time then managed to ask "Which trial will I start with?"

Kaito directed his attention toward Eric "All initiates and recruits go through all three trials in the order I mentioned. You are currently an initiate so therefore you'll be doing the same."

Eric looked at the Trial of Strength chamber then looked back at Kaito "So I'll be in this chamber for the entire day?"

Kaito failed to restrain a laugh "You won't get off that easily boy. You like every other initiate have to train in there for 9 weeks and I'll be the one who insures that you don't slack off."

Eric gritted his teeth at the answer "9 weeks?!"

"That'll be the least of your problems." Kaito remarked in an almost condescending manner then added "It's the accumulating gravity you should worry about."

Eric began to feel nervous when he asked "How much gravity will I be training in?"

Kaito's answer was immediate "You'll start by training at 50 times normal gravity for the first three weeks. However 50 times more begins accumulating every 3 weeks. So by the end of the 9 weeks you'll have trained at 150 times normal gravity."

Taken by surprise with Kaito's reply Eric finally yelled "150 times normal gravity?! You can't be serious."

Kaito let out a slight laugh at Eric's reaction "Let me point out that you may very well be training at a child's level with 150 times normal gravity. You could put me in there and 150 wouldn't vase me in the slightest."

Eric was both curious and almost too afraid to ask the following question "How much can you withstand?"

A look of pride fell over Kaito's face when he answered "I trained in there for an entire year. So I can withstand 18,250 times normal gravity."

Eric was struck with panic and disbelief "18,250?! You've got to be shitting me!"

Kaito shook his head "I didn't become a general by slacking off and being lazy. Even though I was regarded as a protégé I still had to work hard to achieve my current status. You on the other hand have a long way to go before you reach my level."

After a few deep breaths Eric finally managed to calm down and nodded in agreement. Kaito tossed him what appeared to be a training uniform "Change into that uniform then meet me in the chamber."

Eric looked around to find a changing station in the left hand corner of the training chamber just in front of the Trial of Strength chamber. The training uniform followed a black and red color scheme. Once he put the uniform on he felt a sudden surge of energy coursing through his body. He felt much more energized then he ever had been. After changing he made his way to the Trial of Strength chamber where Kaito was waiting in the center of the chamber.

"What kind of uniform is this?" Eric asked curiously.

"The product of the Research Department's long time study of the human body. The uniform is made with a special material that releases bursts of energy and enables the wearer to overcome fatigue." Kaito explained then added "However it does not negate the effects of the gravity nor does it remove pain."

The bulkhead door behind Eric closed then sealed itself shut. The inside of the chamber was about 50 feet in diameter and followed a circular structure. Once Eric finished looking around he returned his attention to Kaito "So how will this…"

He barely finished speaking when the gravity switched on.

"This chamber is fully equipped to run by itself. All I have to do is insert the proper level on my card key then it handles the rest. I've set it to an initiate's level." Kaito directed his attention on Eric who was struggling to get to his feet then added "As for how this will work I'll be having you go through a series of routines which will involve 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 laps around the chamber, and ends with me giving you instruction on hand to hand combat."

Kaito began to notice that Eric despite the sudden increase in gravity was managing to get up albeit with some difficulty "Hm I didn't think you'd be able to even stand."

Eric let out a laugh "I said I've never been in a real fight, but I never said I never trained in the event I had to defend myself. I spent 35-40 minutes at the gym lifting weights at least 40 pounds."

Eric finally managed to get to his feet only to have Kaito yell "On your knees!"

Not wishing to get on Kaito's bad side he got on his knees and assumed a push-up position. Without further delay he struggled to begin his 100 push-up exercise.

"This will be the same routine you will endure the entire 9 weeks you are training in here. These exercises will aid you in adapting to heavier gravity." Kaito explained as Eric still struggling to begin his push-ups.

Eric stopped for a moment to appraise Kaito "Has anyone told you…that you're certifiable?"

Kaito pressed his foot on Eric's back causing him to slam onto the floor "Spare me your bullshit comments. I have no intention of being merciful during your training sessions. I'm not your father so don't expect me to go easy on you as if you were my son. I mean to work you to the bone and if that means I have to break a few to do so then so be it. You may be the guardian of this world, but in my eyes you're merely another initiate that needs to earn his keep and until I tell you otherwise that's all you'll ever be. Understand?"

Eric finally managed to raise his head to regard Kaito "Understood sir."

Kaito removed his foot allowing Eric to continue his exercises. Eric continued trying to start, but each time he went down it took a lot of effort on his part to push upward. All the while Kaito watched him with the vigilance of a hawk to make sure Eric didn't cheat his way out. He maintained his vigilance not once offering Eric any aid. Slowly, but surely Eric was making progress with his push-ups. Drops of sweat ran down his face all the while, but thanks to the uniform he wasn't feeling fatigued.

Kaito let loose a laugh of mockery "My great grandfather could do 100 push-ups five times faster and still have time for tea."

Eric paused again to regard Kaito "How the hell can you make it sound so easy?"

Kaito shrugged "If truth be told we humans of Tengoku have traits that set us apart from humans in your world. Case in point we can withstand gravity which would crush someone in your world flat. Granted we may struggle at first, but we manage none the less."

Kaito finished allowing Eric to continue his exercise. He finally managed to get 100 push-ups done only to struggle with getting into a sit-up position. However Eric soon found out that the sit-ups were even more difficult than the push-ups. As soon as he managed to raise himself from the floor he'd fall right back down. Taking deep breaths he finally manages to preform 10 sit-ups before he hit the ground once again.

Had Eric not been wearing the uniform he would have passed out from the fatigue he'd have suffered from the push-up exercises. Eric would have already quit by now, but he remembered that he swore to discover his inner strength even if it meant going through excruciating pain. This thought was ultimately the one thing that motivated Eric to endure.

Having completed his sit-ups he slowly got to his feet to prepare for his laps around the chamber. He began at a slow walking pace and remembering to take deep breaths. Eric had taken many walks when he was on Earth so this was a routine he had performed during such occasions. However he had never taken a walk in 50 times the gravity of Earth.

All the while Kaito was beginning to grow quite irritable. In all the years he had been training inititiates and new recruits all of which were from Tengoku Eric was the first initiate who was not from Tengoku. In fact Eric may very well be the first ever nonindigenous initiate to be trained by the DGC.

Eric continued his slow paced laps around the chamber sweat accumulating on his face fell to the floor and was soaking the training uniform. By the time Eric completed his laps he was all but out of breath and wet with sweat.

It finally came down to Eric's hand to hand combat lessons "Take up a fighting position." Kaito demanded.

Eric raised both of his hands in front of him in what he considered a fighting position. Kaito shook his head and said with a note of disgust "You call that a fighting stance? How pitiful."

Rather than taking up a fighting position of his own Kaito simply vanished then reappeared delivering what appeared to me a single punch right into Eric's stomach.

Eric staggered backwards with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Off to the side Kaito let out a scornful laugh "You leave too many openings. If I were to go for the kill I would have run my fist through your gut."

He cracked his knuckles for emphasis "You'd make it too easy a job for the WARU Clan to kill you."

Eric finally managed to regain his composer, but rushed blindly toward Kaito hoping to deliver a hard punch to the general's face only to hit thin air. He tried finding him, but was unable to even get a glimpse of Kaito. He looked up just in time to see Kaito drive his elbow into Eric's back slamming him onto the floor. Kaito leapt back onto his feet and stood over Eric who was struggling to get back up. Eric began tasting the tang of blood in his mouth. At some point probably when Kaito pile drove him onto the floor he had bitten down on his lower lip and now it was bleeding profusely.

"It's unfortunate that the uniform doesn't heal injuries to the body, but as the saying goes 'no pain no gain'." Kaito managed to say.

Eric finally managed to get back up then assumed a better fighting position. Unlike the previous stance this stance actually pleased Kaito "Now that's more like it. However it's still little more than pretense."

Kaito also got into a fighting stance though much more refined than Eric's posture. Rather than rushing at him again Eric carefully assessed Kaito in an attempt to determine when he would strike.

Before he could put his thoughts into action Kaito vanished once again. Eric tried to maintain his vigilance, but much like before he couldn't even catch a glimpse of Kaito. Eric finally whirled around hoping to deliver a round house kick to Kaito's chest only to have Kaito dodge it and hit Eric with a strong right hook causing Eric to hit the wall of the chamber then watched as he fell to the floor "You rely too much on your eyes. You need to learn how to use your other senses" He sighed theatrically then added "Still your observation was brilliant, but your timing and execution were off balance."

Eric got back up spitting a bit of blood out of his mouth "Dammit. I may as well be fighting a ghost. How am I to fight against someone like that?"

Kaito's reply held slight annoyance "During your training you'll learn how to do so. If you keep complaining like that you'll never reach that goal. Trust me when I say the other two trials won't be any easier."

A look of curiosity fell over Eric's face "I never got the chance to ask Chancellor Hakuro this, but what exactly is the WARU Clan composed of?"

Kaito cleared his throat "The WARU Clan has its own hierarchy. The Dark Lord of Jashin is their equivalent to the Chancellor of the Republic of Tengoku. Beneath that there are said to be seven warriors who command the clan itself. Supposedly these seven warriors are named after one of the Seven Deadly Sins and were said to be more like demons then humans. At least that's what some survivors claimed."

Fear began to tug at Eric's core. If those stories were true then what chance did he have? Worse yet there was the Dark Lord himself "What about the Dark Lord?"

A look of uncertainty fell over Kaito's face "In any of the past Jashin Wars no one has even seen him anywhere on the battle field. The only time we saw him was through a warning message and we never saw his face as he wore a hooded cloak."

If anything this frightened Eric even more then Kaito's information on the seven WARU Clan leaders. Having an enemy who was said to be more demon then human was one thing, but having an enemy that was virtually anonymous was even more terrifiying.

Forcing himself to swallow he finally managed to ask "What chance do I have against enemies of that caliber? I can't even land a solid punch on you."

Kaito held up his hand "Now is not the time to get anxious. Fear is one's greatest enemy. If you let the fear take over it will destroy you. I realize this is hard for you to comprehend, but eventually there will come a time when you have to face that fear alone."

When Eric didn't respond he added "We'll worry about that when the time comes. For now we need to focus on the here and now. Over the next 9 weeks you will continue the same routine. During that time I don't want to hear any whining or complaining."

Eric nodded in agreement. Now was not the time to become a coward. He swore to discover what his hidden power was and he was willing to undertake anything Kaito threw at him.

With an emboldened expression on his face he finally managed to say "I understand sir. I intend to see this through to the end."

Eric's declaration made Kaito smile inwardly "This kid is gonna go far."

**End Chapter**


End file.
